


you’re a mean one, mr grinch.

by judesrivers



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, John’s in love, Kisses, M/M, Mornings, Paul is a tease, christmas feeling, mentions of blowjobs, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judesrivers/pseuds/judesrivers
Summary: John presents Paul with lovely Christmas decorations in the morning of December 1st.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	you’re a mean one, mr grinch.

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the errors!  
> here’s a short little drabble that i wrote up in the meantime  
> please do enjoy, & happy holidays

Removing his gaze from the delightful scene of bright snow fleeting off of the sun in the roofs of neighbor homes, John placed the mug of hot chocolate down on the top of the coffee table in the living room of his shared home with Paul. It was a long night the before the day begun, marking the first of December. When the younger man had fallen asleep after fussing about what he should get everyone for the future holidays that awaited them, John decided to put up the Christmas decorations to tip everything off and surprise Paul. 

A decorated a 7.5' Christmas tree that was blanketed with decorations rested in the corner of the living room, lights of all colors of the rainbows and a garland that ran along the fireplace, mini stockings clipped onto it as well as Santa hats. In the middle of the coffee table there was a filled, wooden bowl that had been neatly coated with Christmas wrap of kisses chocolate candy. On the television, there was a rerun of 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' on - giving much needed nostalgia around this time. Maybe it was a little too much since it was the first day of December, but it is also an innocent sight that John and Paul would love to wake up to for at least 24 days. Then they'd have to clean it all up on the 26th, but John thinks he can hold out until New Years Eve. 

Nonetheless, just form the looks of it. Everything he set up was totally worth it. 

Especially when Paul had slowly emerged from the dark concourse that tethered into the living room, he ran the back of his hand against the sleep of his eyes. Those perfect eyebrows furrowed from the light of the sun glimmering through the blinds and curtains, he stifled a yawn, looking adorable in those reindeer pajamas. John was in love. "Morning slobber-mouth." 

Paul flushed and blinked, moving his hand from his eyes to wipe at the invisible saliva. 'He falls for that every time,' John snickered, before motioning his hand over so that Paul could continue walking towards him. Glaring, Paul sauntered the rest of his way towards John. "You're not the comedian you think you are." He grumbled, still sounding a bit tired. 

"Least I try, nowadays there's memes everywhere." Paul squinted at him, ready to say something playfully snarky until John directed his gaze at the tree. "Anyway, do you like it?" 

Paul gaped over at the tree, trying to adjust his still uncoordinated his eyes that were well rested from his sleep. When did this happen? Did John just - "Yes, it's beautiful." He managed, cutting his thoughts off in the process, eyes widening more than they already were, glistening prettily from the arrays of different colored mini lights that coated the actual tree. There was something missing though, and it was a star. "But where's the star?"

"I thought you could put the star up, since you're the star of my life." John had smoothly said, sneaking his arm around the younger's waist to basically pull him onto his lap, but Paul slapped his arm away. 

"How corny of you." Paul said, his lips twitching into a smirk. "Where's my breakfast first before you get all touchy?" 

"Right here." John said, moving his arms around Paul again, only to get them both smacked away. Paul stood up, stretching and stifling another yawn as he twisted his body around to get the kinks out in a few places. John pouted, watching the pretty boy arch and move gorgeously without getting to touch him. He should honestly file a lawsuit over this. 

"Come off it." Paul said, scrunching his nose up. "If you're trying to get me to suck you off at nine in the morning, I'm celebrating next Christmas with George." 

"No one's telling you to look so good all of the time." John said, standing up from the couch, and pulling the other man close by his waist. "Give us a kiss."

Paul didn't reject this request since he couldn't resist John's kisses, with a lazy smile on his face, he leaned in at the same time as John and pressed their lips together sweetly. Gently placing his palms on the man's bicep then inching it up, and around John's neck, Paul tilted his head as the kiss deepened into something romantically languid, very warm and insanely soft. Their lips had a sync movement, eyes closed, soft breaths puffing against each other skin. John was the one to pull away, moving a hand from Paul's waist up to his cheek to caress it. "You taste good." He muttered in a goofy voice, earning a shove and an affectionate laugh from the younger.

"I'm going to go wash up." Paul said, beginning to make his way out of the living room, but John had stopped him by pulling on the waistband of his pajamas. Kissing his teeth, and holding back a smile when John pulled him back to his body, wrapping his arms around him and dropping his head down to kiss at his neck - Paul cackled while squirming in John's hold. "Let me go, idiot."

"No, you smell fine. Just stay here and spend time with me. I love your fresh out of bed look."

"Can I at least brush my teeth?"

John held him closer, and placed one last kiss against Paul's skin before it can lead to something else. "I'll go with you too."

“Fine you big baby.”

•••


End file.
